Viento
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: El viento que soplaba a su alrededor siempre le hacía desear volar. Porque tenía la necesidad de huir de su jaula, le faltaba algo, no sabía que era, sin embargo, sabía que lo que fuese le daría alas para volar.


_Sailor Moon y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Takeuchi Naoko.  
_

 **Volar**

El viento que soplaba a su alrededor siempre le hacía desear volar. Porque tenía la necesidad de huir de su jaula, le faltaba algo, no sabía que era, sin embargo, sabía que lo que fuese le daría alas para volar.

—Disculpa, perdona… —una voz a su lado la hizo volver al mundo real.

En pie junto a ella estaba una chica con la que compartía un par de clases, Kaiou Michiru. Su cabello turquesa, ondulado y salvaje, y sus ojos azul marino eran inconfundibles, menuda y delicada, muy femenina. Su uniforme se adaptaba a sus curvas suaves como un guante.

Haruka la miró y pestañeó, la chica sonrió.

—¿Podrías alcanzarme ese libro? —preguntó señalando uno con la tapa blanca en el estante más alto—. No llego y no hay ninguna escalerilla para subir.

Haruka se estiró y le tendió el libro.

—Gracias Tenou.

Sus dedos se rozaron y durante un instante, Haruka, sintió que volaba. Su compañera abrazó el libro contra su pecho y le dedicó una sonrisa de dientes blancos antes de dar media vuelta para sentarse en la mesa más cercana.

º º º

Cada vez que entrenaba en la pista de atletismo, Michiru, estaba en las gradas sentada. A veces tenía un libro en las rodillas, otras un cuaderno de dibujo, o bien miraba los entrenamientos con aire ausente.

El viento silbaba en sus oídos, por un instante era como volar, sin embargo, al cruzar la meta, aquella sensación volvía a abandonarla. Entonces miraba a aquella chica allí sentada y una parte de ella se sentía algo más libre.

Era misteriosa y atrayente, siempre rodeada de aquel aura de paz, era como observar el mar.

º º º

La vio en sueños, con un uniforme de _sailor_ , con sus cabellos turquesa ondeando con la brisa y una sonrisa misteriosa adornando sus labios. Kaiou Michiru estiró una enguantada mano hacia ella teniéndole un objeto azul marino y dorado.

«Tenemos que encontrar los talismanes» le dijo.

Alargó los dedos para tomarlo, pero los retiró.

La expresión de Michiru no cambió, le inspiraba confianza, pero no la conocía apenas. Sólo eran compañeras.

Haruka abrió los ojos, estaba en su dormitorio. Sola. Se frotó la frente, estaba sudando a pesar de que hacía frío. Notó el peso de un objeto en su mano, el objeto que Michiru le tendía en sueños.

Miró a la ventana, la luna llena se colaba por los cristales.

º º º

Aquella mañana se decidió a hablar con ella, la buscó sin éxito. Parecía estar esquivándola, no se la encontró en la biblioteca, tampoco acudió a su clase conjunta, ni siquiera la vio en la grada durante el entrenamiento.

Con el ceño fruncido, Haruka, se dio por vencida. Caminó por los jardines de la escuela para hacer tiempo hasta la siguiente clase y entonces las notas de un violín llegaron a sus oídos. Trató de localizar la procedencia de aquel dulce sonido, la acústica en aquel punto hacía que la música pareciese venir de todos lados. Caminó como hipnotizada, como si en vez de caminar volase y justo entonces la música se detuvo rompiendo la magia.

—Oh, Tenou.

Allí estaba, con las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa sincera en los labios. Al fin la había encontrado.

—He tenido un sueño —pronunció Haruka sin ser realmente consciente de lo que decía—. He soñado contigo.

Michiru la miró, sin alterarse, sin hacer aspavientos, ni tomarla por una loca.

—Espero que fuese uno bueno.

—Era… raro.

—Ajá.

—Tú…

Michiru suspiró y guardó el violín.

—Los talismanes. Yo también he soñado contigo.

Haruka la miró sorprendida, inmóvil. Y Michiru le mostró un objeto similar al de ella.

—Soñé contigo, con los talismanes. Al despertar lo tenía en la mano —dijo la violinista.

º º º

Se transformó en Sailor Uranus, había perdido ya la cuenta de las veces en las que lo había hecho, a su lado Michiru se transformó en Sailor Neptune.

Se sonrieron.

Al fin, Haruka se sentía libre, como si volase.

 **Fin**

 **Notas de la autora:  
** _¡Hola! Este shot está inspirado en un dibujo que vi hace mucho tiempo en una web de fans de Sailor Moon. No está basado en el anime; en el manga nunca se revela cómo logra su pluma Haruka, así que esta es mi versión. Espero que os haya gustado._


End file.
